


Les pantoufles ne sont pas à manger

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu trouves amusant que ton chien m’a dévoré les pantoufles ? »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	Les pantoufles ne sont pas à manger

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Les pantoufles ne sont pas à manger**

« Ryo-chan ? » dit Daiki, en entrant dans la chambre.

Le plus jeune était assis dans le lit, avec un livre et un air ennuyé dans le visage.

« Quoi, Dai-chan ? » il demanda, en levant paresseusement les yeux.

« Tu as vu mes pantoufles ? » lui demanda Daiki, en cheminant sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre, en essayant d’appuyer le moins possible les pieds dans le sol froid.

Ryosuke s’asseyait plus droit sur le matelas, en errent avec le regard à travers de la chambre à la recherche des pantoufles.

« Non, je pense qu’ils n’y sont pas... » il commença à dire, mais ensuite il s’arrêta.

Il resta en silence pendent quelques seconds, en se mordant une lèvre, et ensuite il éclata de rire.

« Regarde ou sont tes pantoufles, Dai-chan ! » il lui dit, en indiquant un point de l’autre côté du lit.

Le plus vieux prenait un air douteux, en avançant vers le point indiqué par Yamada.

Ses pantoufles étaient là-bas.

Et pour être précis, ils étaient dessous de Cookie, le chihuahua de Ryosuke, qui en plus d’être étendue sur ces, s’amusaient à les mordiller, en faisant sortir tout le rembourrage.

Daiki ferma brièvement les yeux.

Il soupira une fois.

Puis deux.

Puis il ouvra les yeux, en enlevant avec petite grâce les pantoufles de dessous le chien, qui en réponse glapit, comme s’il l’avait insulté gravement.

En face de ce spectacle, Yamada continuait imperturbable à rire.

« Tu trouves ça très amusant, vrai ? » lui demanda Arioka, sur un ton qu’il voulait faire passer pour irrité.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, en le regardant avec un air d’excuse.

« Incroyablement. » il lui dit, quand finalement il eut assez de souffle pour parler.

« Tu trouves amusant que ton chien m’a dévoré les pantoufles ? » répéta l’autre, en soulignant les mots.

Il sauta sur le lit, avec les pantoufles encore serrés dans les mains, en approchant à Ryosuke, sans réussir à s’empêcher de sourire.

« Je le trouve _extrêmement_ amusant. » retapa le plus jeune sur un ton de mépris, et Daiki ne pouvait que soupirer autre fois, en laissant tomber à nouveau les pantoufles au bout du lit.

« C’est ton chien. Tu devrais te racheter. » il lui dit, allusif, en réduisant au minimum la distance entre eux.

Yamada leva un sourcil, puis il le mit une main sur la nuque et il l’attira envers lui-même, en posant les lèvres sur les siennes.

Daiki se laissa absorber pour le baiser, en le rendre, pendent qu’il s’allongeait à côté de Ryosuke et il lui embrassait.

Dans le fond il entendit Cookie attaquer encore les pantoufles, mais il ne l’intéressait pas.

Être si à côté de son copain, après tout, était de loin plus important. 


End file.
